Go With The Music
by crazyguitargirl
Summary: All Mabel wanted was to be able to sing without everybody telling her to stop. She didn't think that the music sprites would lead to such a crazy week...but what else would happen in Gravity Falls? Rated K plus for talk about killing (but none more that in Summerween) and a very obvious One Direction parody. I own nothing.
1. Multiple Misleadings

"Mabel, will you just stop singing that song?"

Dipper Pines clutched his ears while his sister Mabel jumped onto the kitchen table, belting out a pop song at the top of her lungs.

"So, come on, come on, come out of my miiiiiind," She screamed, kicking her legs in a weird dance and knocking over a carton of milk in the process. "And get in to my hug this tiiiiiimeeee!"

"Mabel, I know that along with your boy-crazy phase came a weird Multiple Misleading obsession," Dipper fussed while trying to clean the spilled milk off of his shirt, "But do you have to sing their songs every second of every day?"

"Come on, Dipper!" The slightly older twin jumped off of the table. "Just admit that you love their music and that you're a Misleader!"

"In your dreams. Or my nightmares."

"Kids, what was that terrible noise?" Their Grunkle Stan walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a tank top, underwear, and his fez. "It sounded sort of like a walrus in pain."

"Grunkle Stan, that 'terrible noise' was me singing!" Mabel burst back into Multiple Misleading's latest hit single, Live While We're Teens.

"Well, knock it off." The old man commanded. "This teen music is making me lose my appetite."

Mabel twirled around the gift shop, using a broom as a microphone.

"Girl, you brighten my life like no one can!"

She knocked into a rack of postcards, causing it to clatter to the ground.

"When you twirl your hair, I wanna be your man!"

A couple of tourists walked out of the Mystery Shack, shaking their heads and holding their ears.

Mabel hummed the next line, skipping over the lyrics that she didn't know.

"But you don't know, you don't know you're wonderful! That's what makes you wonder-"

Her voice was muffled by a big, hairy hand.

"Look, kid," Stan said disapprovingly. "Your obsession has gone too far. You're driving away money!"

"Grunkle Stan, everybody loves my singing!" Mabel protested. "Just look at how happy it makes Waddles!"

The pig was trotting around the floor, squealing loudly, and obviously not happily.

"Mabel, give it up!" Dipper said from behind the cash register. "You're not going to be opening for your favorite boy band any time soon."

The 12-year-old girl pouted and walked up to the attic. Once up there, she collapsed on her bed.

"What should I do?" She asked herself.

A glint of light caught something under her brother's bed. Mabel grinned.

The first page that the book flipped open to was titled "Music Sprites."

_These creatures live deep within the forests of Gravity Falls, staying within their cave homes in the day, but lingering outside in the night. _

_ They strongly encourage music and singing in the subjects that they visit. _

"Perfect!" She smiled, but then frowned. Like they do whenever somebody needs to make a hard decision, two little Mabels appeared on the real Mabel's shoulders.

"Don't try to find them!" The little Mabel wearing a white sweater and angel wings warned her. "Remember what happened the last time you tried to find something from Dipper's book without telling anybody?"

The real girl shuddered, still disturbed by some of the things that Stan had said when under the influence of the Truth Teeth.

"Are you seriously taking advice from her?" The little Mabel in the red sweater picked something out of her braces with her pointy red tail. "These sprites would make everybody stop complaining about your music, not to mention that they'd be singing, too."

"Don't listen to the devil!" The angel said.

"What could go wrong?" The devil smirked.

"I can make my own decisions!" Mabel yelled. The two little girls disappeared from her shoulder.

Late that night, she made her decision.

_I'm going to do it,_ she thought, getting up from her bed and grabbing a flashlight. She plopped an upside-down pot on her head. _I'm going to find those music sprites._

** So, what do you guys think? Send in reviews! The more feedback I get, the faster the updates will come! (By the way, the truth teeth thing is from Bottomless Pit, but it's not a big deal if you haven't seen the episode.)**

** And I guess it's time for a disclaimer. I don't own Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Waddles, the 3 Book, Grunkle Stan, the Mystery Shack…all I own is Multiple Misleading and the music sprites.**


	2. Sprites

"Hello?" Mabel wrapped her sweater tighter around her. For a night in the summer, it sure was cold in the forest.

Dipper's book had said that the Music Sprites would be deep in the forest. Of course, pretty much everything from the book was deep in the forest, but Mabel had been searching for a few hours.

It was getting early- around four in the morning. If she wasn't home by the time Dipper and Grunkle Stan woke up, they'd know that something was up.

"Music sprites?" She called.

Suddenly, three figures dropped down from a patch of white clouds. They resembled humans, girls with blank white skin, carved white features, dark eyes, white hair piled on their heads. They almost looked like Ancient Greek statues, but with arms, long tails, and no creepy blank eyes.

"Well?" One of them asked. Mabel blinked. She didn't realize that she had been staring.

"Um, hi!" She attempted a grin. "I'm Mabel. I think I need your help."

"Why, of course!" A second one stepped forward, smiling. It wasn't a smile Mabel could decipher; actually, it was hard to tell any emotion when you're dealing with somebody carved out of marble. "What might your problem be?"

"Everybody has been complaining about me singing, and-"

"Say no more." A third sprite held her hand out. "We can fix that."

"That's grea-" Mabel caught herself. "Wait. Is there a fee? Am I making a deal with the devil?"

"No fee." The first one assured her. "No catch. Absolutely no strings attached."

"Okay, good." She grinned.

…

"Kid, I need your help entertaining some tourists." Stan walked into the living room while Dipper scrambled to hide his journal.

"Why do I have to do it?" He protested. "I always mess up."

"I don't pay you for attitude."

"You don't pay me at all."

"Exactly."

…

"This is my pig, Waddles!" Mabel said excitedly to a group of bored customers. "He can do tricks! Waddles, show them!"

Waddles rolled over and oinked loudly. Even Dipper had to admit- his sister was terrible at this.

"It's worse than I thought!" Stan yelled. "I'll take over. You kids run the register."

With some grumbling, Dipper and Mabel began to walk inside, watching their great uncle lead the tourists away.

Before they got into the shack, a mass of grey clouds appeared above the treetops. Wind swept up nearby leaves.

"What is that?" Mabel screamed, her hair flying into her mouth.

"Away from the bottomless pit!" Dipper replied.

One stormy figure, seeming to be made out of grey and black smoke, flew down. Her eyes were made of fire, it seemed, and steam made up huge robes and lightning hair.

"Dipper Pines!" It yelled angrily.

_That voice_, Mabel thought. _It's familiar…_

"You must do as I say!" The storm continued. "I've been told that you don't appreciate music." It cackled.

"Wait, what?" He asked, momentarily taken aback.

"From now on, every word that comes out of your mouth, and anybody else's, must be in song!" Without giving any explanation, the figure disappeared, the clouds parted, and the wind stopped.

"_Oh, no_." Mabel sang quietly, realizing that the stormy figure was the lead music sprite. "_What did I do?"_

** Breakdown: italics mean singing.**

** Okay: I'm going to be posting this story every Friday from now on. See ya!**


	3. And Sing

**Chapter 3**

"So let me get this straight," Dipper paced the room, scratching his head. "You unleashed evil music demons on us just to make us accept your singing?"  
"I…they…just…" Mabel stuttered, "…You didn't like my favorite band!"

"Where did you even find out about them?"

He didn't have to ask. Mabel's gaze had already shifted to under Dipper's bed. He sighed and flipped the book open to the page marked Music Sprites.

"Music Sprites. These creatures live deep within the forest and strongly encourage singing upon people."

"See?" Mabel asked, triumphant. "Totally harmless."

"There's more." Dipper turned the page. "When given a request, the tides turn and they become music demons?! They force everybody to sing or the price is death?! Mabel!"

"So we might die…" she rocked back on her heels. "Small detail. Right?" She tried to laugh, but it came out nervously.

"Huge detail!" Dipper screamed. "This is a huge detail that you didn't realize!"

"Since when is this _my_ fault?!"

"It's _always_ been your fault!"

Mabel opened her mouth to reply, but a large crack of lightning flashed outside, followed by the low rumble of thunder.

"Hide!" She yelled, ducking under the bed. Her brother followed.

The music demon slipped easily through the cracks in the walls that Stan was too cheap to get fixed.

"Where are you?" It said in a low voice. Wind swept around the room, picking up and turning over objects.

With one blast, the beds were thrown across the room. The spirit turned around, its eyes glowing red again.

"I don't hear any music!" It demanded.

"This is ridic-" Dipper started.

"What?" The demon yelled.

"I mean, um," he started to sing. "_This is ridiculous. You can't just force us to sing everything_."

"_I didn't mean for it to go like this!_" Mabel added to the tune of a Multiple Misleading song, Small Stuff. "_I just wanted everybody to not be bothered by my singing!_"

"You now owe a debt to me!" The sprite yelled. "I'll be watching over you. Get your voices ready." It cackled. "You'll be using them."

_"Oh, great!"_ Dipper sang once the storm cleared up and the music demon left. _"Why does this stuff happen to me?!"_

Mabel sighed and started moving furniture back to where it was supposed to be.

_"Maybe somebody can help?" _She suggested_. "Let's go downstairs."_

….

"Hey, dudes!" Soos waved as Dipper and Mabel walked into the gift shop.

_"Soos!" _Mabel warned._ "We have to sing everything now!"_

_ "What?" _He asked on a G.

_ "Long story." _Dipper answered._ "Just go along with it."_


	4. We are Never Ever Getting Back Together

** Chapters from now on will have certain songs to read the words to. **

** This chapter: We are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift (come on, like you haven't imagined Dipper listening to her music.)**

** Note: This does NOT make it a songfic- it's just that the characters are singing, so I wanted to give them something to sing to.**

_"I will try explaining this to Soos, it's crazy."_ Mabel sang to tune of the first song that the static-filled radio played. Dipper had decided that if Mabel was writing songs, it wouldn't work out well for anyone. _"Even though my memory is a bit hazy."_

_ "Do you have to make everything a rhyme?" _Dipper went along with the tune_. "It's really annoying."_

_ "Yes!"_ She demanded. _"It started at the beginning of today/with you guys."_

_ "Your singing did sort of get in the way," _Soos admitted.

_"So then I/Went upstairs and looked in Dipper's book/To find a/ way to/ not bother you."_

_ "You-o-o-o-o-ou," _Dipper continued_, "You really messed things up this time,"_

_ "Ooh-o-o-o-o-o, stop blaming me! I'm telling you, I'm telling you! Things might never, ever, ever, go back to normal!"_

_ "Because of you!" _He added angrily.

_"But things might never, ever, ever go back to normal!"_

_ "We've got to figure things out before the demons come and see!"_

_ "So things might never, ever, ever go back to normal?" _Soos asked, his brain piecing things together.

"_Like,_" Mabel agreed, "_Ever._"

A tourist walked into the shack. Dipper quickly turned off the radio and grinned nervously, the rest of them trying their best to stay quiet.

"Hi," The man said, "Do you know how to get to the town square from here?"

Mabel nodded, trying to figure out how to give somebody directions without saying anything.

After a minute of awkwardly playing charades, drawing a map, and gesturing everything out, she gave up and cleared her throat.

_"You take the front road outside for a mile/then you take a left and then a right/in a while/it should be should be right in front of you/thanks for visiting/have a nice day. Bye!"_

She ushered the confused man out of the building, and sat back down to see Dipper reading his journal.

_"We're screw-ew-ew-ew-ew-ed, there's no weaknesses written in here!" _He closed the book angrily.

_"Du-u-u-u-u-udes, this is starting to get really weird!"_ Soos sang.

_"Things might never, ever, ever get back to normal!"_ Mabel picked up the journal to see if what Dipper said was true. It was. She slapped her forehead.

_"Things might never, ever, ever get back to normal."_ Soos continued, finally understanding everything.

_"We have to find a weakness, but there are none, so basically,"_ Dipper consulted an old fantasy book from the gift shop. He knew that Stan would be all over him about it, but he didn't care.

_"Things will never, ever, ever get back to normal!"_

_ "I really messed things up this time!"_ Mabel leaned over Dipper's book, flipping through different pages.

_"Mabel, you don't need to rhyme!"_ He screamed in response.

_"Well, look at it this way; it can't possibly get any worse!"_

The radio cracked repeatedly, and eventually stopped.

_"Great! Now the battery's dead!"_

_"Hm…"_ Mabel turned to look out of the window and screamed. Through the dirty glass, she could see the glowing red eyes of the music demon.

With a crack of lightning, the demon made its way inside, causing the pages of the books to flutter around. One landed on Soos' face.

_"What do you want?" _Dipper asked. _"We're singing."_

"Just checking in," it answered. "You were saying you wanted to get rid of me."

_"Of course not!"_ Mabel yelled. It turned around, almost growling. _"Uh…maybe."_

"Lying is frowned upon by the hands of fate."

_ "Fine, yes!" _She ducked behind a chair to avoid a laser. _"But you were threatening to kill us!"_

The demon looked taken aback. "What?"

_"It's right here!"_ Dipper held up the journal, pointing to the sentence.

"You seem to be smarter than I thought…" The demon considered. "But you, young girl, made a fatal mistake. I'll be watching…"

It crashed through the roof, the storm ending and returning the books and roof pieces back to normal.

_ "And we'll be singing."_

_ "Possibly forever."_


	5. Daylight

**Sorry for not updating last week. I had a music competition and I didn't have any time to write XD**

**Anyway, since the story is now themed after a song for each chapter, you can suggest a new song to do in the reviews!**

**This chapter is Daylight by Maroon 5. Sorry I didn't pick a better song, but I wanted to give poor Dipper a chance to sing a song by his own gender, and you'll see why.**

Wendy Corduroy screeched her rusty bike to a stop and chained it to the totem pole outside of the Mystery Shack, just like she had every other day before work since she was thirteen.

It was a particularly hot day in Gravity Falls, and she pulled off her hat as she walked inside.

"Hey, guys." She said without looking up from her phone. Robbie kept texting her to get her to ditch work so they could go to some concert, but she refused. **(Before Boyz Crazy, guys. No awkward Wendy/Dipper crap. Not a fic with any shipping.)** She gasped when she saw the condition that the gift shop was in.

"Whoa!" Wendy examined a flipped over stool. "What happened here?" She turned the furniture the right way, and stood back up. That seemed to have been a bad idea, because she coughed and waved some black smoke away from her face.

"Agh, what is that?" She choked out.

Everybody was silent.

"Why is nobody talking?"

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos huddled up behind the counter. Wendy thought she might be hallucinating, but she could've sworn she heard singing.

**Inside the Huddle**

_"You tell her!"_ Dipper sang at Mabel.

_"I told Soos!"_ She protested. _"It's your turn, little brother!"_

_"I'm only five minutes younger than you!"_

_"Uh, doods,"_ Soos sang nervously, _"I think Dipper should tell her."_

_"Whose side are you on?"_ Dipper accused.

"_We're doing sides?"_ Mabel asked excitedly. _"Waddles is on my side!"_

_"Can I be on Chuck Norris's side?"_ Soos asked.

_"What?"_

_"Dood, Chuck Norris is the coolest guy ever!"_ He claimed.

_"Not the point."_ Mabel decided. _"But good choice, Soos."_

_"Come on, guys, you know how I feel about Wendy."_ Dipper crossed his arms. _"I'm not going to start singing. Who knows what song could be on the radio next? I'm not serenading her with Bieber."_

_"Go! Go! Go!"_ Mabel shoved him out of the circle.

"Okay, I need an explanation." Wendy crossed her arms. "Why are you guys being so secretive?"

Dipper sighed and stepped closer.

Mabel smiled and punched the small radio until it blared out a scratchy version of Maroon 5's _Daylight_.

_"Oh, god."_ Dipper groaned. then cleared his throat.

_"I'll make this easy." _He glared_. "It's Mabel's fault."_

_"Hey!"_

_"And I'll start from the beginning."_

Wendy was confused. "Uh, you've got a nice voice and all, but why are you singing."

_"I'll get to that!" _He returned to the song._ "You knew that Mabel sung/You knew it all along."_

"Right." Wendy could recall Mabel screaming out a song by the latest boy band while using a postcard stand as a microphone. In fact, Wendy got hit on the forehead by the swinging metal pole.

_"To us it was annoying."_

"That is true." She admitted, looking guiltily at Mabel.

_"So she went/and found/ music sprites/ in my book-"_

"Wait, stop." Wendy leaned forward. "What book?"

_"At the start/ of summer/ I found this,"_ Dipper held up 3, flipping through the pages of notes and drawings. _"It explains/ all the stuff/ in this town/ and one was the music sprites."_

He took in a huge breath, preparing to launch into the chorus.

_"But the sprites were evil, now we have to sing!"_

Mabel joined in._ "Because they're demons that ruin everything!"_

_"And Mabel insists on rhyming."_

_"It makes this seem more like the real thing!"_

"_I get it all now."_ Wendy nodded. _"Do I have to sing too?"_

_"Everyone does."_ Dipper groaned. "_They're still watching."_

_"I'll stay and help you guys,"_ She decided. _"But I don't know why you don't just call them off?"_

_"Cause it's way too late!"_ Mabel cried. "_They won't leave! I've tried everything!"_

_"And I know that it stinks,"_ Dipper continued, "_But with help, we'll find an answer sooner."_

_"But if we stop singing, the sprites will kill us!"_ Soos sang for the first time. _"It's super creepy, but it's what they instruct."_

_"This town is so weird, I didn't know that yet."_ Wendy suggested, "_Have you guys tried searching the internet?"_

**Okay, just a reminder, suggest songs for the next chapters in the reviews! There's probably going to be 3-4 more chapters like this before something else happens.**


	6. Snapped

**Hey guys. Sorry for not posting for such a long time, but there's not much of the story left. Only this chapter and one more; sorry I didn't really get into the whole one-song-per-chapter thing. The story just wasn't set up to be a very long one.  
**

Things hadn't gotten any better.

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos had sorted through countless pages of information, seemingly millions of chapters of books, dozens of websites. Nothing led them any further on their search; the music demons seemed invincible, for all that they knew.

Mabel and Wendy were still staring and the screen of Stan's old laptop.

_Geez, when did he get this thing?_ Mabel pondered in her head. _Probably a super duper long time ago, like the mind 2000s._

_"Any of you starting to think that this is a lost cause?" _Wendy sang, calling to Dipper and Soos, who were exploring the back room of the shack.

_"No, no, no, no, no, no..."_ Dipper ran his hands against the dusty old hardcovers sitting on a huge bookshelf, pushing layers of grime off of each one. At the end, he spotted something that caught his eye. In perfect condition sat one last book, with a bright gold title printed on the side. _"Yes!"_

The young boy ran to the house's living room, dragging along Soos, who was as confused as ever. The two girls sitting at the desk looked up to see what the commotion was about.

_"Guys, I found something that will fix everything!"_ Dipper sang, his voice cracking more that once.

Sure enough, the book's spine read_ Lesser Known Fantasy Cases; Sprites, Demons, and More._

_"I wonder why Stan had this in the basement." _He questioned.

_"Let's read it through!"_ Mabel had already grabbed it out of her brother's hands and was flipping through the thick parchment pages. _"There's a whole section of information!"_

In that moment, everything was perfect, but it only took a second for their hopes to be crushed again.

_"There's no way to call them off?"_ Soos asked sadly. For once, he understood everything that was going on, and he caught himself thinking that it sort of sucked. _What was that old saying- Ignorance is swiss? That can't be it...uh...bliss! That's like, happiness, right?_

Seeing everyone's deflated spirits, Mabel jumped onto the big armchair in the center of the room. _"Come on, guys, we can't just . "give up, can we?"_

_"What other choice is there?"_ Dipper hung his head in defeat. _"Face it; there's no way out. We'll be singing forever."_

_"That's not the worst fate we could have, right?"_

_"It might not be the worst, but it's your fault that this had happened!"_ Dipper snapped. _"Why would you do something like that? Did you ever think about how it would make us feel to have the punishment of death above our heads?"_

_"How was I supposed to know?"_

_"It was written right there in the journal!"_

_"Well it's not like you ever mess up, Mr. Perfect! People make mistakes, and maybe if you swallowed all of your stupid arrogant pride for once, we could fix this and you could learn your lesson for once!"_

Mabel stormed out of the room and ran up to the attic, leaving Dipper in shock.

_"The funny thing is that you dudes were singing."_ Soos chuckled. _"That sounded weird."_

**Yeah, no real song in this chapter. Like I said, there's only one chapter left in this story, but it's a long one. I'm sorry, but it's just not that long of a story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed, and more story updates- and more stories- will come soon.**


End file.
